Refiners in the paper making art are used to break up the fibers and sparate them so that they can be processed into paper.
The multi-disk refiner of the present invention is different from the structure of the Beloit disk refiner, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,873, as well as others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,681, provides a refiner for a paper-making line in which the working surfaces of the refiner are mounted on plates which are resiliently flexible in an attempt to provide for automatic adjustment of the gap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,675, a bonding agent is used for mounting the working surfaces onto the plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,862, discloses a multi-disk arrangement in which ports through the plates assist in balancing the pressure on opposite sides of the plates, using vanes associated with the ports.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,309, there is disclosed a refiner in which there are rigid links each having one end pivotally secured to the rotor and the other end pivotally secured to one of the rotor plates, and there is a similar arrangement using rigid links for supporting the stator plates in position, while still providing some axial movement capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,662 discloses a multi-disk refiner using confronting rotor and stator plates to abrade a stock suspension passing through the space between such plates, and a plurality of flexible rotors are provide having spokes extending therefrom. The spokes are received in slots in a loose fit to permit relative sliding movement between the spokes and the rotor plates while transmitting torque. There is a resilient bumper on each spoke to provide a pivot within the slot so that axial movement of the rotor plates provides a simple bending load to each spoke and defining a soft, linear spring system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,926, there is a multi-disk refiner in which there is a rotor structure mounted on a hub for rotation with it, and resilient coupling means are provided which connect the rotor with the rotor plates, and the coupling means include a resiliently deformable elastomer intended to deform in a shearing mode to allow for increased axial deflection of the rotors and operation at a higher intensity level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,414 is intended to be an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,681, to have increased axial flexibility.
The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,911 deals with adjusting the intensity of the stock in the refiner to better control the process, such as by use of a variable control drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,014, provides a refiner structure in which more plates may be added.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,672, there is a pulp treating refiner which is intended to treat long fibers in a slurry of pulp while minimally treating short fibers present.